Numerous pool-type games are known, but none are conveniently accessible to the elderly or handicapped. Those devices that are somewhat accessible to these groups do not provide a significantly varied game format that will maintain the interest of the players over an extended period of time.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved pool-type game device.